


Fight Me

by hexed_vexed



Series: Mianite: Birds Of Prey [2]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Fighting, Late Night Conversations, No Angst, No Fluff, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexed_vexed/pseuds/hexed_vexed
Summary: Snippet from MIANITE — CAPTAINSPARKLEZ VS SYNDICATE 1v1 Me Mate (Ep. 14)Timestamp: No particular time. Towards the end.





	Fight Me

“We’re the only ones left,” Tom said. He stroked Jordan’s messenger pigeon on the head.

Jordan hummed. His pigeon perked up and cooed. The Ianitee chuckled and clicked his tongue. Eugene, the pigeon, hopped from Tom’s lap to Jordan’s hand.

“I suppose we are.” Jordan sighed and his head fell against his garden fence.

Tom pressed his back up against the fence and looked up at the sky. The moon loomed above them and bathed Jordan’s crops in light.

“Wanna fight?” Tom asked. His gaze didn’t leave the sky, but his fingers wandered under the fence. He pulled at a stalk of wheat.

Jordan pursed his lips. “I’m not a fan of the feeling of dying, really. The whole _recollection_ aspect of it isn’t very comforting either.”

Tom nodded. He turned his head toward Jordan. Jordan reflected him and his eyebrows rose in suspicion.

The Dianitee’s lips quirked upward. He abruptly snatched the pigeon from Jordan’s hand. Jordan yelped, reaching out towards Tom.

“Eugene!” Jordan shrieked. The bird reciprocated the sound.

Tom brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled shrilly. A raven swooped down in a flash and swiped the pigeon from Tom’s hands. It flew away, Eugene crying in its clutches.

As Tom turned back towards Jordan, a fist nailed him in the jaw. “Ow! You’re no fun!”

Jordan held his fist up and huffed. “What was that even _for_?”

A cheeky smile spread across Tom’s face and his eyes lit up. “I thought it was about time they properly met.”

The evening ended quickly after. Tom walked away with an aching jaw and broken wrist. Jordan knew his messenger would find its way home. It was a _homing_ pigeon, of course.

But, he couldn’t think of a reason to let Tom get away with his antics. 


End file.
